the confusing fantasy
by naruto'swify
Summary: this is random story about me and my crew and our werid fantasys
1. Chapter 1

OK MY FIRST STORY IF U HATE IT I WILL KILL U! (this is a inside joke so u mite not get it!)

Disclaimer-I don't own anything that's in my damn story

Ok once upon a freaking time there was this Lil black girl, this Mexican and this half bred (vampire and half angel).Well the black girl who name is Cookie fell in love wit Gaara, though the feelings weren't returned, and the halberd, Fallen Angel also liked Gaara but she was wit Naruto. So they got into a huge fight and then the Mexican ninja who's name is actually Ninja had an idea she though about cloning Gaara but then Cookie and Fallen Angel fought over the original. Ninja just gave up and went to dinner wit Kakashi that was planing to purpose to her at dinner before him Naruto and Sasuke went on a week long mission. Well then Fallen Angel just gave up on Cookie and threw cookies at Cookie and screamed "Cookie im going to kick u in my ass"(Fallen Angel was drunk because Naruto spike her soda on accident)

Next day after the guys left , Gaara came to the house and told both Cookie and Fallen Angel "i love Hello Kitty (who is a slut because she is cheating on him wit Kankurou)the truth is I hate u both." Cookie broke down crying and Fallen Angel look at Gaara then gave him a evil smile which scared the shit out of Gaara because she always has an evil plot sometimes there not always evil but mostly are. "Temari is mad at u!"

"Why?

"She said stop stealing her eyeliner" Gaara glared at Fallen since she wasn't post to tell anyone that he'd actually did wear eyeliner!

"Im not scared of her" Temari stepped out of the shadows and dragged Gaara out by the gored Gaara cried like a three year old.. Cookie stood up laughing. Fallen looks at Cookie and did puppy eyes "Cookie are u mad at me still"

"No Fallen Im not mad at you"

Ninja looks at Cookie "Cookie are u sick?"

"...no..." Cookie walk into to her room and slam the door. Fallen wanted to say something but she kept her mouth shut since she didn't want to hurt Cookie anymore. Fallen went on the roof of the house where you could smelled the salt water and feel the cool breeze from the ocean and sat there looking at the ocean wishing for Naruto to come back. Fallen wanted to be in Naruto's arms again she wanted Kakashi to be back too since Ninja missed Kakashi too. Fallen had an plan she ran to tell Ninja her plot to make Cookie happy again.

A week later Cookie was still sad and say didn't scream I LOVE COOKIES!cookie can in the dining room and sat down and made a bowl of cookie crisp and just sighed. Fallen and Ninja look at each other. Fallen just smiled then she went and asked Kagome who became her slave (another story)to make a big dinner tonight since that was the day the guys should come back.. Then Naruto came in after the mission. Fallen runs and glomps him she kissed Narrate and tears ran down her face. Fallen and Narrate bumped into Kakashi who was running towards Ninja. Kakashi went flying backwards into the screen door. Cookie and Ninja run and check if Kakashi was ok lucky Sasuke broke his fall. Fallen and Naruto are to busy kissing to pay attention to the others. Kakashi stood up and hugged Ninja and walked into the house wit her.

Wonder wat happen wit sasuke and cookie... 3 fallen


	2. Chapter 2

Ok last time in my weird story Cookie and Sasuke were left outside alone...

Disclaimer-I don't own anything in this story

A nice breeze blew by and a ackward silence took place as Cookie watched Ninja and Kakashi walk into the house. Cookie looked at Sasuke. "Are you ok?" Sasuke nod his head and just stared at Cookie. Cookie turn red but only she knew she turn red. Sasuke smiled at Cookie she felt like she melted inside. Sakura came walking up and walk towards Sasuke "Are you ok Sasuke? Did Cookie hurt you?" Cookie glared at Sakura. Cookie though that Sakura was a man and you could land five thousands planes on her forehead. Sasuke frowned "No she didn't. Man you're annoying"

Kakashi and Naruto walk out of the house Cookie look at them confuzed "where are you going?"

Naruto had a huge smile which means ramen except if Cookie made it since she usually burn it.

" RAMEN!"

Kakashi and Naruto walk down the dirt road to the town. Sasuke, Cookie, and Sakura watch them walk away. Sakura glared at Cookie after her sensi leaves sakura opens her big mouth again "Cookie leave Sasuke alone he is mine!" sakura walk up to Cookie and slap her. Fallen appear in the doorway "**_SAKURA!_**" Fallen fangs were bared and she eyes were red and she walk towards Sakura. Sakura walks back scared. Fallen punched Sakura in the nose and Sakura fell backwards . Fallen turns towards cookie and smiles "you ok buddy?"

" THAT BITCH SLAP ME!' Cookie jumped on sakura and pulled her hair out. And fallen helps cookie and Sasuke jump into a tree and watched. Ninja walks out wit a bag of popcorn and a manga. Cookie pulls out a knife and shaves Sakura's head bald. Sakura starts to cry. Ino walks up and see Sakura bald she look at Ninja and smiled she walk up to her "whats is going on?"

"She slap Cookie in front of Fallen Angel"

"That was a stupid move can I have some popcorn." Sakura crawls away from Cookie and Fallen Angel. Cookie threw fire balls at Sakura's feet and she ran down the hill on fire. She ran into Rock Lee and his eyebrows get burn off. Fallen and Cookie fell backwards laughing. Cookie and Fallen starts crying since they laugh so hard. Sasuke jumps down from the tree and gives cookie a hand to help her get up and he kisses her on the cheek. Cookie has a smile on her face then she look into Sasuke 's eyes she leans towards him and kisses him on the lips Sasuke puts his hand on her cheek and they kiss for like four minutes. Sasuke pulls away and smiles "I had a crush on you since I first seen you, fallen told me you like me and so..." Cookie turn to Fallen who turn back to her normal self and tackled her. Fallen pass out of the lack of air since Cookie is hugging her to tigh. Sasuke picks up cookie and hold her. Cookie lets out a bid scream of happiness and Sasuke just smiles. "Cookie do you want to go to dinner with me?"Cookie jumps up and down screaming "YES!"

Sasuke and Cookie walk towards the town Sasuke puts his arm around Cookie's waist.

Later on...

Naruto comes back from eating and tells ninja that Kakashi is at town getting supplies. Fallen is on the roof looking at the ocean. Naruto comes up and hugs her and kisses her. "I missed you" he whisper in her ear. "Are you going to miss me when im working?"

"Working?"

"Yes working did you forget that me and cookie and ninja are famous assassins?"

"Oh that work"

"So are you?" Naruto kisses the back of her neck. He was about to answer but they heard a scream. From down stairs. Read to find out who screamed and why... 3 fallen


	3. Chapter 3

Last time Naruto and Fallen Angel are on the roof talking about how Fallen and the girl are going to assassin and a scream broke the conference.

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the shit in this story

Fallen jump from the roof and ran into the room where the scream can from. Fallen saw a black figure roam around the room fallen ran towards thinking it was Ninja. The figure kicks Fallen back and she now knows that its an enemy. Fallen turns to her vampire side her long brown hair turns black and her green eyes turn a dark red and her fangs appear she kicks the figure in the throat. The figure let out a grunt. It shot a fire ball at fallen before it hit her a big wall of fire appear in front of her she turn and saw Cookie who block the attack. Cookie start throwing fire balls at the shadow as Fallen then look around the room for Ninja. Ninja wasn't anywhere to be found. Fallen's heart started to race in the thought of what could happen to Ninja.

_All of a sudden fallen appear in woods that look familiar. The sweet sent of flowers filled the air a nice breeze came and fallen look around trying to find out what happen. All of a sudden she seen this little girl run by as if she didn't see fallen. Fallen ran after her asking her where she was but the little girl ignore her all of the sudden Fallen heart hurt as if she was missing something. As she walk behind the little girl the sent of flowers disappear and a scent of blood and houses burning filled the air. The little girl disappear and fallen follow the sent of blood it lead her to a village...her village... Fallen remember now. She saw the little girl again holding a teddy bear sobbing her white dress was drench in tears and her crown of flowers thrown looking for someone some one who wasn't alive..Fallen knew since she was that little girl and how she was looking for her...mother_...

A yell awaken Fallen she seen the figure choking Cookie. Fallen ran towards the figure and bite its throat using her vampire fangs to crush its windpipe. The figure fell to the floor letting go of Cookie as it fell. The figure poof into dust Fallen knew it was an assassin but for who she still need to find out. Fallen wiped off her mouth and scream"Ninja!"no answer she scream again. A grunt came from the hall way Fallen ran to see if it was Ninja. On the floor was Ninja with a big bump on her head. Fallen smiled as she stuck her hand out to help Ninja up. Fallen ran back to Cookie and stuck her hand out to help Cookie. Instead of grabbing her hand Cookie kick Fallen. Fallen stumbled back

"WHAT WAS DAT FOR?" Fallen screamed on the top of her lunges

"WHY DID YOU BLACK OUT FOR!" Cookie was even more pissed than usual. Fallen never told them about her past and she wasn't plain to now. "I'm sorry it wont happen again" Fallen walk into her room and shut the door. Fallen flop on her bed and sighed. Fallen just stared at her ceiling wondering why did she think about the day her village was destroyed. Fallen sat up and open a draw and pulled out the teddy bear she look at it. She though how much she hugged her mother when her mother gave it to her. It was Fallen's best friend (you forget Fallen is half vampire I don't think people want their kids to play with her)

"Fallen why don't you out a play?" Fallen turn to see her mother ordering her then a younger version of her walk through her. "The other kids don't like me they make crosses and throw them at me and call me half-bred." fallen look up to her mother. Fallen love her mother how beautiful she look and her long silkily hair was and her voice. Her mother was an angel (literally) Fallen awoke to see Naruto looking at her. Naruto stared at Fallen worried he opens his mouth..

**Find out what Naruto has to say and what happens to fallen **

**and/or if Kakashi was actually getting supplies () kirby says u better read the next one or die! _ 3 fallen angel_**


End file.
